Who is Annoying Stacy?/Stacy's Crush
These are two episodes of Carl's Pop Song Reviews. Carl reviews "Blah Blah Blah" and "Your Love is My Drug" by Stacy Hirano/Kesha. Carl REALLY dislikes "Blah Blah Blah" and thinks "Your Love is My Drug" is about drugs than love. Memorable Quotes in "Who is Annoying Stacy" Carl: Let's talk about Stacy...And... Stacy: Don't stop make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up... Carl: It was in the first season when we were introduced to dollar sign-Tacy, also known as Stacy, through her single "Tik Tok", which I already talked about in episodes of the past. Basically, I couldn't get past Stacy's trashy, Valley Girl, drunk girl persona, but at the same time, I thought her song was amazingly catchy, and sometimes when it didn't irritate me, I felt the urge to get up and dance to it. But every time I got up to dance to it, it irritated me. Carl: I'm not sure what I'm expecting from her follow up single, "Blah Blah Blah" (shows an unflattering picture of Stacy with a caption that Carl wrote that says "Oh Dear Jesus") Yeaaah, I'm not expecting a lot. But I'm always open-minded. Perry, play the clip. Stacy: Ugggh....Blah-da-blah-blah-ba-da-blah-blah-blah, coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah, zip your lips like a padlock, and meet me in the back with the Jack by the jukebox... Carl: (mouth is dropped open while Stacy sings the song) Stacy: (continues singing) Carl: ...........................That's it, that's it. I'm done. This is my official retirement. Carl: Like I was saying earlier, "Tik Tok" left me more ambivalent than any song I've ever heard. I really liked it, but at the same time, I really, really hated it. I just didn't know how to feel about it, and it was horribly frustrating. So, thank you, Stacy, thank you. I know EXACTLY what to feel about this. Stacy: Blah, blah, blah, think you'll be getting this? Carl: I hate every second of this. Everything about this song is unpleasant. This actually SMELLS bad. I can smell this through my speakers and it's AWFUL. Carl: Everything about this song is literally "blah blah blah". The first line in the song is "blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah"! Stacy: (shows clips of her singing "blah blah blah") Phineas and Ferb: (in the song) Blah, blah, blah... Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Blah blah blah CARBON FOOTPRINT! Phineas: So we built a rollercoaster, time traveled twice, blah blah blah blah blah blah! Carl: Stacy's song is what pop music sounds like to people that hate pop music. And if you do hate all pop music, I can't even imagine what this sounds like to you. This probably sounds like armpit farts and the screams of innocent children to you. Carl: Okay, let's start off with the beat. (the beat to "Blah Blah Blah" plays) Carl: Did someone actually sit down and "compose" this? Or did they just throw things at a synthesizer from across the room? (screen shows Carl throwing things at his piano while "Blah Blah Blah" plays in the background. One of those things include a giant plush toy of Major Monogram). Carl: And that's before you get to the unpleasantness of the vocals. Stacy: (with Autotune) Listen, hot stuff.... Carl: When she's actually bothered to try singing, it's this overproduced Autotune whiningness that's just intolerable. Is Stacy the only person to use Autotune offkey? Stacy: I don't really care where you live at, just turn around boy, let me hit that.... Carl:....."just turn around boy, let me hit that"..... I don't think I understand the mechanics here. Stacy: Wanna dance with no pants on, HOLLA! Carl: If hearing annoying rich teenage girls using hip hop slang wants to make you slice off your eardrums, holla! Stacy: HOLLA! HOLLA! HOLLA! Carl: I'm gonna kill someone! (screen shows Stacy singing and dancing badly on a bowling lane) Carl: Don't take a (bleep) on the bowling alley! She'd probably do it too, probably done it before. Stacy: If you keep talking that, blah, blah, blah, blah.... Carl: (sarcastically) BLEEEEEEEEH! (in his regular voice) This sounds like the inappropriate version of Kidz Bop. Carl: The whole point of this song is that Stacy, the most annoying person in the world, wants someone else to shut up. Stacy, who sounds like a drunk hamster, wants someone else to shut up. Who would be THIS annoying that STACY has to tell THEM to shut up!? Phineas and Ferb: (start singing the 3OH!3 part in the song) Carl: Oh, look, the douchebag duo is here. Okay, so these guys called Phineas and Ferb, they had one major hit last year. Phineas and Ferb: (rapping) Shush, girl, shut your lips, do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips... Carl: HELEN KELLER WASN'T MUTE, YOU MORONS! Anyway, I thought that they were pretending to be dumb preteen boys.....I was wrong. They are not pretending. Either that or they just have gone so far into character that they can't get out. They imitated Irving and Albert enough, and now they've BECOME Irving and Albert. Phineas and Ferb: Saying "blah, blah, blah" cause I don't care who you are in this bar, it only matters who I is... Carl: Okay, there's the tip-off, they are pretending. No one says "who I is", guys. Trying too hard. Carl: Now compare what Phineas and Ferb are doing to Stacy, who is so convincing at playing the role of a crazy drunk girl, it sounds like she's not even trying. (screen shows beginning of the music video) Albert: (talking to Stacy) Let's take a picture right here. (he and Stacy take a picture together. Stacy doesn't smile. Albert begins talking about tabloids and other things that Stacy doesn't care about) Carl: I should also mention the beginning of the music video, where Stacy blows off some guy for being quote, unquote "A mega-douche master", which is accurate, but am I really supposed to believe that Stacy is some queen of high standards? Carl: When I first heard this song, I thought, "Well, that's the end of Stacy, we'll never be hearing from her again". Once again, I've gone broke by overanalyzing the interests of our society today. Stacy: Stop ta-ta-talking that! (song ends) Carl: Just go away. Geez, have to deal with her on the first episode of the second season? This is gonna suck... (episode ends with Baljeet singing about someone who "talks too much, it worries his pet") Stacy: HOLLA~! (episode officially ends) Memorable Quotes in "Stacy's Crush" (screen shows a sleeping Carl surrounded by empty beer bottles. One bottle knocks him in the head) Carl: (wakes up hungover) Ugghh...where I am? What happened last night? (looks at the camera) The camera......oh, the show......oh geez.....guys.....guys, can we not do this right now? Can we do this some other time because I just feel like I woke up like..........P.Diddy.......Feels really nasty, like you don't even know...... Carl: ......My mouth tastes like a diaper.......Can I get something to brush my teeth with? (Perry passes a bottle of Jack to Carl)...............Guys, that's not funny. What is this song again? (a picture of Stacy pops up) Oh, right, Stacy. (opens the bottle) Guess I might need this after all... Carl: Come to think of it, this review may be the reason why I got so drunk last night. This review means that I've officially reviewed all of Stacy's three singles, which was two and a half more Stacy than I needed to hear. In a music world saturated with dumb teenage girls, Stacy distinguishes herself as the dumbest, loudest, most vapid teenage girl of them all. Basically, if pop music was a "Friday the 13th" movie, Stacy would be the first to die. Stacy: (sings "Tik Tok" in front of a live audience extremely badly) Carl: In between putting on notoriously bad live performances, looking like an open dumpster (shows a picture of Stacy with glitter on one eye and a patch of black mascara on the other eye), and writing amazing songs such as "Take It Off", "Party at the Flynn-Fletcher's House", and "Hungover", Stacy has established herself as the drunk party girl who does nothing but get wasted all the time. (the beginning notes of "Your Love is my Drug" play) Carl:..............Oh, god, listening to this song makes me feel like.....like...... Stacy: (sing-rapping) Hitting my head against the wall...... Carl: (sarcastically) Thank you, Stacy. You truly are the voice of a generation. Carl: This is supposed to be a love song, but a love song by Stacy is a terrible idea. Does Isabella cut heavy metal records? No. Does Albert sing about ponies? No. Carl: Is this a love song? Stacy: I'm knocking down every alley, I'm making those desperate calls.... Carl:.....you're looking through alleys for love? Well, you can probably find it. Probably not the kind you're looking for. Carl: I don't know if she's actually abusing drugs, but she's definitely abusing this metaphor. Carl: This was probably a song about crack addiction that got clumsily rewritten into a love song. Seriously, you look at the video and tell me if this is about love or drugs. She wakes up next to a random guy in a strange place and runs away---just another day in the life of Stacy---and then goes on an acid trip. Carl: Now here's a funny thing. Stacy thinks.......excuse me for a second..... (screen shows Carl throwing up into a toilet) Carl: (walks back to the show with a water bottle) False alarm. (drinks the water bottle) Anyway, I read this article where Stacy said that she doesn't think it's cool that Candace Flynn lip-synchs in concert, and that's true enough, that's a good point, but it would probably mean a lot more coming from someone who actually SANG. Stacy: (to Carl's ears) My speech is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead... Carl: (sarcastically) Her speech is gonna be affected? Oh no, not her beautiful speech. Maybe she might actually sound intelligent for once.....What do you mean I got the line wrong? What's the actual line!? (reads the lyrics of the song).....Are you serious? Stacy: My steez is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead... Carl: My STEEZ!? What the (bleep) is a steez? Is it a kind of platypus? A Dr. Seuss character? Whatever it is, it sounds disgusting. Seriously, are we supposed to care that she has this crush because it's affecting her steez? Stacy: (at the end of the song) Hey! Hey...sooooooo...(giggles) Your love, your love... Carl: (sarcastically) Oh, what a cute, little unplanned addition to the song (in normal voice) Oh please, that's so phony, it's probably written in the sheet music. (shows sheet music of the song. It says: "Hey......Heyyyyy....Soooooo *giggle that's not as cute as it sounds* ya lub, ya lub...) Stacy: (to Albert) I like your beard... Carl: ...She...she likes your beard......Okay.....Well, based on prior knowledge, I have a description of what Stacy is looking for in a guy. Stacy: We kick them to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger... Carl: Guys who look like Mick Jagger with a beard. (shows picture of Albert with a beard) Dreamy. Carl: Why did I get so drunk last night? It wasn't for this; this wasn't interesting enough...(has flashbacks of Suzy in the Alejandro music video, then faints) (episode ends) Trivia *The creator doesn't like "Blah Blah Blah" but likes "Your Love is My Drug" *The "Blah Blah Blah CARBON FOOTPRINT" is from the canon P&F episode, "Suddenly Suzy". The "Traveled through time twice, blahblahblahblah..." is from "Summer Belongs to You!". *This is the first episode of the second season. *"Party at the Flynn-Fletcher's House" is a reference to "Candace Gets Busted". Category:Stories by Tpffan5196 Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Reviews